Knew Too Well
by Looking Glass22
Summary: William is the incarnation of the King of Despair. By morning, he's the kind and sometimes cold William at night he's the troublemaker King of Despair. He had acted all too well. But it all changes when he meets his sister's friend, Leonardo Watch, a cute boy who could surpass him. Just one problem - he's blind.
_**Notes:**_

 _ **\- Libra exists for keeping the world at balance but the explosion did not happen.**_

 _ **\- Monsters are a common sight but they do not come out often.**_

 _ **\- Mary has heart disease so she is in and out of the hospital.**_

 _ **\- Leo, Mary and Will are sixteen. But Will skipped a few grades, become a prodigy and is now in college. Mary too since both of them are smart, yay!**_

 _ **\- Leo and Libra had never met**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **We do not own this.**_

 _ **Also, WARNINGS:**_

 _ **YAOI ALL THE WAY~ Can't say I warned ya.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **Black/Leo**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

"I made a friend."

"Oh? That's new," Will said to Mary who was on the hospital bed.

"His name is Leo, I met him the other day," Mary said. "I can lead you to him, he almost never left the hospital."

"Is he a doctor or something?" Will asked his twin sister.

Mary shook her head, "No, he's a patient like me. He likes to walk around here and there but the doctors would never let him. Poor Leo."

"Then I see why you fit," the blond said to the other blonde. "He is just like you. Even if the doctors said you two should not leave the hospital you guys would still do it."

Mary laughed, "Yeah, we are partners in crime! But you know, Leo is someone I would gladly not bring into any trouble. He already have his life hard as it is now."

"Is his disease really that bad?" Will asked.

"Yeah..." Mary trailed off. "He used to go to a hospital in his city but that changed because it was said that he needed further treatment. Leo said there is nothing wrong with him, he just have a few abnormalities."

"So I guess he's special," Will said.

Mary nodded. "You two would like each other."

Will paused at that. "Mary..."

"Why not? Isn't it okay for both of us to be friends with the same person?" Mary huffed.

"I guess not," the blond said. "I would try, okay?" He kissed Mary on the forehead. "Get better soon. If you are discharged then we could be together more often."

"Okay. Good luck in school."

"And you, don't give the doctors trouble."

 **°•ิ** **.•ஐஇஇஐ•** **.•ิ**

William MacBeth was considered a prodigy. He had excelled on every subject, surpassed everyone's expectations and he had acted too well. Being the reincarnation of the King of Despair, he had some involvement with the city's catastrophies. It was all fun in games for him.

Every night, he had became someone he was in the past. The King of Despair, building gates, causing havoc and tonight, his favourite playmates were present.

Black had his hair slicked back and was wearing his long dark blue coat. He yawned. His playmates were late. What would he do if they did not show up? Oh, maybe he could explode another building or two. Just doing his job as a member of the Thirteen Kings. On the edge of a building he looked from above while people had suffered because of him.

"So you had finally came, Zapp-kun," he said, turning around.

"Damn you King of Despair," the silver haired swordsman growled.

"Don't even try to," Black said, blood red eyes glowing. "You know fighting me would lead to nothing more than death."

"You really live up to your name, do you?" The swordsman said.

"I guess I do," Black said. "Causing despair to people is my duty."

"And stopping you is mine, so why couldn't you just die?!"

"If I do, who would cause the despair around here?" Black smirked. "If the world knows only of victory then things wouldn't be the same as it was today."

"Fight me."

"As you wish."

 **°•ิ** **.•ஐஇஇஐ•** **.•ิ**

"Femt," Black said as he sat down on a throne.

The King of Depravity looked at the blond, Black could tell under that mask, he was insanely looking at him with a lunatic's eyes. "Black! You did a good job, you did!" He said as he applauds by himself.

Black looked at the leader of the Thirteen Kings. He bit his bottom lip and then spat, "Oi, when are you going to resign?"

"What? Sick of me already?" Femt asked.

A vein popped on Black's forehead. "You bet in the seven levels of hell I am! Do you know that exploding buildings are no fun anymore?! Plus, Zapp and Klaus are getting old, I know every single move they can do and I can kill them anytime I want bit they are not worth killing even though they are useless to me now."

"Hold it in Drama Queen," the King of Depravity said. "What you did was excellent!"

"Shut up, I already heard that," the blond teen ssid from his throne.

Femt laughed, "You must be sick of me already."

"Of course I am," the blood red eyed teen said. "What did you do to have this position anyway."

"Nothing really," Femt said.

"That was honest."

"It's the truth," Femt said. "I may be the current leader but I am just a replacement."

"Replacement?" Black raised a brow. "Wait, so you are not actually the leader and the real leader is actually not here?!"

"Yesh."

"So does that mean, you are not our leader?!"

"You said that twice," Femt said. "I am waiting too, you know, for our real leader to return."

"Well, WHERE IS HE?! I cannot stand your stupid bullcrap on the art of exploding buildings," Black muttered.

"That is the problem, I do not know," Femt said. "If I do, I wouldn't be here."

"So what made him worthy even to you?"

"He is the welder of the most destructive weapon in the world," Femt said. "That's why he was titled the King of all kings. If we are going to give him a perfect title it would be Apocalypse."

Black tch'ed, "If he really is dangerous, why are you waiting and do not search for him?"

"Because I believe one way or another he doesn't wanted to be found. Or rather, we would come across him one day," Femt said.

"I don't get your way of seeing things," Black said.

 **°•ิ** **.•ஐஇஇஐ•** **.•ิ**

"I told him about you," Mary said excitedly.

"You did? I guess that's okay."

"You will like him!"

"Did you tell him that too?" The patient asked, facing to Mary. On the hospital bed, he laid there for almost three whole days. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere but the restroom. At least he convinced the doctors that Mary could come in and talk to him.

"Geez Leo, trust me!" Mary said. "Also, when can you get out of your room?"

"In a few days time. I would get discharged after you will," Leo said with a smile.

Mary looked at his friend. She didn't want to make him go to any trouble. There was a bandage around his head, over his eyes. What was amazing about him was that he could see albeit he never opened his eyes. She had asked him about the manner and he admitted he opened his eyes a lot of times before - he just didn't wanted to show them to the world.

Leo said that even though he was blind he could see; he could make up people's faces, he could walk around without a cane, he could even draw and study well. Leo really was the work of a Miracle.

"If I do get discharged then I guess I would get sick again to be with you!" Mary joked. "Just kidding, I would visit everyday to check on you."

"White, don't forget, you have a brother," Leo reasoned.

"That would not be a problem, he would come with me!" Mary chirped. "Wah~ I could not wait for the day you two will meet!"


End file.
